The Chronicles of the ED
by Yu-Gi's Apprintice
Summary: Strange things are happening in the home of The Eds, Eddy comes up with a good plan. An auction. How can this be very weird you say? Well, things get dangerous after Ed finds those crystals. Who is this creature and why is he after the Eds? By YA and Cros


Y.A.:Hello people's or people Yugi's apprentice here my friend and great poem writer, CROSSER!

Crosser: Umm. . . ya. A few of you probably know me. I've learned through my fics, and discovered that I can't complete even 2 chapters befor I get bad so I'm letting Y. A. do most of the writing scince you guys seem to like his story. I'd like to put a disclaimer also. This idea was mine and we both get credit for this. Now, here's Ed with the weather. . . I mean disclaimer for the story.

Meanwhile in a pit of nothingness

Ed: . . . Hello. . . Echo. . . My name is ED! (with echos in the background for every world he said)

Crosser: Get started with it, I'm not paying you for nothing.

Y.A: Your not paying him at all, unless you count chickens as legal tender.

Ed: Chickens!

In his moment of excitement, Ed ran straight forward trying to find the chicken in the blackness when his head banged against an invisible wall and fell flat on the ground on his back. After a few seconds, his eye brow began to twitch and he jumped up and yelled "Nobody man!" and while running in the opposite direction, he yelled "Have pity creature with no person!" he yelled as he kept running in different ways knocking and his screaming becoming more and more and you even heard him yell "Evil soap!" while down there.

Crosser: . . . Ooooook, you take the disclaimer Y. A.

Y.A.: Fine be that way, alright we do not own any of the shows we're gonna show, so um... I'm gonna taunt Ed... with...corn... on a looooooooong string. Bye!

Crosser: Yo Ed, we got a show to start!

Ed: looks around for the person who the voice came from ". . . Is that you father corn?" he asked with his ussual grin

With a sigh, Crosser snaps his fingers and everything went black.

-

Chronicles of the ED

By Yugi's Apprentice & Crosser

Chapter 1

(written by crosser)

The day was a regular and very uneventful except for one fact. Deep in the culdesac was a hidden fortress where a creature of great power lurked. He just lay there, waiting, waiting, until "HEY MONOBROW! WAKE UP!" Eddy screamed at the sleeping idiot as he sat up with a bag of blue sticks on his head, most of them having chew marks on them. Ed looked around "Eddy, why did you wake me. I was having a great dream about. . ." befor he could finish, Eddy jumped on the bed and grabbed his undershirt which he always wore when going to bed "I don't care. We got a scam to do lumpy, now come on."

Being very adgitated, Eddy dragged Ed out of bed, litterally while his underwhere scrapped along the floor. But, once out of Eds so called fortress of uncleanlieness, Eddy threw him into the dryer to get dressed like he had seen Ed do earlier. With a scowl because of the way all their plans weren't working, he wanted to get this one up and going befor the kids suspected something. It was currently 10:03 AM but Ed seemed to not come out even after 5 minutes. Looking into the drier, Eddy knocked the side "Hey, we got kids to scam, now come on." Of course, Ed didn't come out and just said "Umm, Eddy I think the Dust bunnies don't want me to leave." With a scowl, Eddy reached in and pulled him out. He was already dressed though his shoes were over his eyes. "Alright, now lets get scammin." Eddy said as he went up the stairs. He was in a much better mood. He suddenly had a good feeling. "Rightio Eddy! Your wish is my lunch!" Ed said as he ran up the stairs blind. Once he reached the top step he tripped and landded on his face. Takeing his shoes off of his eyes he stared at them and said with a dopy smile "Good thing I had padding." Then, began to run after Eddy.

But, still in the wash room, a dark hand seemed to creep out of the Dish washer. It was dark and as slender as a blade. But, it just withdrew itself back when it saw that its prey had escaped.

(written by Yugi's apprentice)

"Yo lumpy go to the dump and get me a boxload of stuff that we can sell, a auction booth and a mallet," Eddy commanded to the incredible lug, "Roger wilco skipper," "And don't call me skipper Ed!" When Ed left Eddy went to find double d.

Edd woke up to find an infernal noise bangning at his front door. "Gracious who would be causing this much havoc at this time of the morning," he continued his rambling and went down the stairs until he opened the door to be hit with Eddy's fist still in the process of hammering the door and fell to the ground. "Yo sock head what are you lying on the floor for we got kids to scam, the brainless slump is at the junkyard getting things for are scam now get dressed and come on to my house I'll be waiting in the front yard, now move."

"How do I get myself talked into these things," Edd grumbled as he went upstairs and got dressed.

(written by Crosser)

Ed looked around the Junkyard quickly high and low. Sticking his head in one piece of junk he looked around inside, but once he pulled out, he had something in his mouth he didn't expect. A gem was there. A Crystal with pure purple color and about the size of Eds fist. Spitting it out into his had he saw the pretty color and just staring at it, he looked like he was extremely confused. Then he bit his bottom lip slightly with a grin and shook as he yelled out "Pretty!" and jumped into the junk pile to look for more. It took only thirteen seconds though befor the pile of junk which had been shaking violently stopped and he jumped out and ran back twords the others with at least 12 gems in his hand.

But then, as he was running away, the same hand reached out of the hole that he made and this time, pulled itself out as a shadow seemed to be connected to this hand as it slowly floated up and twords to boy. In the clear sky, he looked like a cloud that had decended. Inside, it was smirking as it thought 'Soon chosen one, you shall be mine.'


End file.
